Adariano
Los adarianos eran una especie de humanoides bípedos provenientes del planeta Adari, situado en el Borde Interior de la Galaxia; aunque no se cree que ese fuera su planeta natal. Biología y apariencia Eran una especie de humanoides mamíferos. Los adarianos tenían cráneos alargados que se diferenciaban por el gran agujero que les penetraba. Al carecer de orejas y nariz, sus cráneos estaban cubiertos de finos pelos, que eran muy sensibles a las ondas sonoras, y en su piel había unas glándulas que les permitían detectar olores. Afiladas crestas óseas alrededor de la boca sustituían los labios que se ven en otras especies. Los adarianos tenían bolsas de garganta distensible que alargaban para emitir una fuerte llamada subsónica, lo cual ayudó en la comunicación a través de largas distancias, llegando a ser escuchadas a más de 20 kilómetros. Sociedad y cultura La sociedad adariana se basaba en un rígido sistema de castas conocido como screel'sara. Su sede gubernamental fue el Salón de Decisiones, en el que el nivel superior de la sociedad tenía un control absoluto sobre las castas más bajas. Con el gobierno funcionando así, los adarianos se jactaban de que nunca habían sufrido guerras civiles. Su lengua materna era adarese, un lenguaje escrito y hablado; hablar Básico Galáctico Estándar fue difícil para las especies sin labios y se hablaba con un fuerte acento. Las convenciones de nombres de los adarianos incluían un nombre y un apellido; algunos ejemplos incluyen Ador Beldune, Denka Melru, Luur Tenefor y Yeeru Meekel. Historia Descubierto alrededor del 25.000 ABY, los adarianos rápidamente se convirtieron en un estado miembro de la República Galáctica. Permaneciendo fieles a la República a través de las Guerras Clon, el planeta compró la neutralidad durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, mediante el suministro al Imperio Galáctico amplios recursos. Retuvo un asiento en el Senado Imperial. Situado en relativa proximidad a Dantooine, los adarianos acogieron a Jedi y a tropas de la Alianza Rebelde, por lo que Adari se ganó la reputación de ser un "planeta refugio".The Essential Atlas Adarianos en la galaxia La mayoría de los adarianos activos en la galaxia eran exploradores y empleados de las empresas mineras o del gobierno de Adari, en busca de planetas o lunas ricos en minerales para poder explotarlos. Mientras que la clase alta no tenía necesidad de salir de su mundo, algunos individuos de clase baja abandonaron su mundo natal en busca de una vida mejor. Al ver el trabajo como contrabandistas y unirse a las organizaciones criminales, Adari también encontró trabajo en los puestos de mayor prestigio. Un adariano sirvió como oficial subalterno en la República militar en la batalla de Sebaddon durante la Guerra Fría. The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance Entre bastidores Un miembro de esta especie estaba destinado a aparecer en el Palacio de Jabba en El Retorno del Jedi, pero fue cortada de la película ya terminada. La especie fue diseñada y esculpida de pecho hacia arriba, y fue apodada "Hole in the Head" (Agujero en la cabeza). La especie fue vista por primera vez en el [[The Last Command (comics)|cómic The Last Command]] después de haber sido identificado por el Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies. Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Dining at Dex's'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 4'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''Star Wars: Invasion 12: Revelations, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' Fuentes *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * The Official Star Wars Fact File 72 *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notas y referencias Category:Adarianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes (A) Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas